3rd Gym Project : Dead City
by Eclipse08
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Lev, dan Hinata adalah bagian dari 3rd squad dan akan dirim ke kota mati, untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi dan menghadapi ratusan atau mungkin ribuan makhluk yang sudah menguasai kota mati tersebut.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ledakan besar terjadi. Seluruh subjek lepas dari 'kandangnya'. Alarm tanda berbahaya berbunyi. Semua orang yang masih manusia berlari menuju jalan keluar, mecari tempat aman. Tapi mereka tidak bisa keluar. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, makhluk-makhluk yang dulunya manusia (atau yang dulunya bukan berasal dari spesies yang sama) selalu muncul dan menghadang semua orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Seorang lelaki, berjalan santai melewati 'mereka'. Bahkan 'mereka' memberikan jalan pada lelaki itu. lelaki itu bersenandung dengan riang dan masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol.

"Nah, nah." Sang pria tertawa. "Ayo berpesta." Katanya sambil menekan sebuah tombol merah. Membuka seluruh pintu keluar, membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu berjalan, merangkak, melompat, ataupun terbang keluar gedung, membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu menghancurkan kota dan membunuh seluruh manusia yang masih hidup.

Lelaki itu tertawa sambil terus menonton semua kejadian di kota dengan monitornya.

Sesosok makhluk masuk kedalam ruang kontrol. Berlutut dan memberi hormat pada sang pria.

"Tuanku..."

Sang lelaki menatap kearah makhluk tersebut dan bangkit dari kursi. "Saatnya bekerja." Katanya. "Lalu bersenang-senang kembali." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai licik.


	2. Chapter 1

Aragon City, sebuah kota ditengah pegunungan bersalju. Kota itu sangat indah, dulunya, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

.

.

[Aragon's West Gate]

[09.00 AM]

3rd Squad, terdiri dari 12 orang anggota pasukan Elit. Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev, Hinata Shouyo, Kondou Shouri, Yoshimoto Kouki, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryotarou, Ishikura Noah, dan Suga Kenta.

"Lihat kesana. Gedung yang berada ditengah kota itu adalah tujuan kita." Kata Kuroo, kapten dari 3rd Squad. "Kita akan bagi menjadi tiga tim. Semuanya mengambil jalan berbeda, tapi tujuan kita sama."

"Kenapa harus menjadi tiga tim?" tanya Lev.

"Akan sangat mencolok kita pergi bersama dalam kelompok besar." Jawab Kuroo. "Aku tidak ingin mati dalam satu kelompok besar." Katanya datar dan dingin.

"Terlebih lagi, kita semua tahu, makhluk apa yang menunggu kita di dalam kota mati ini." Akaashi menyambung.

"Kita akan berkumpul tepat di depan gedung. Yang pertama datang harus menunggu, tapi jika sepuluh menit sudah lewat, kelompok pertama yang harus masuk kedalam gedung terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kuroo lagi. "Ada yang harus kuingatkan, bunuh siapapun atau apapun yang hidup disini. Kalian mengerti?" Semuanya mengangguk. "Let's move!"

[Umbra Corporation]

[72 hours before mission]

"Tembak!" Komando Kuroo. Seluruh anggota 3rd Squad langsung mengikuti komandonya, menembak target tak bergerak maupun yang bergerak selama 10 menit. "Oke, Cukup!" Kuroo menatap layar dan melihat hasilnya. "Like as always, eh, Bokuto." Katanya sambil melihat hasil sempurna dari Bokuto.

Bokuto tertawa. "Haha, tentu saja. Aku ace dari tim ini" sombongnya setengah bercanda.

"Kapten Kuroo disini?" Iwaizumi tooru masuk kedalam ruang latih 3rd Squad.

"Yes." Jawab Kuroo. "Ada apa?"

"Pimpinan ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada misi." Kata Iwaizumi.

"Hm.. oke." Kuroo berbalik. "Oke, latihan hari ini cukup!" serunya lalu pergi mengikuti Iwaizumi. Mereka pergi kelantai paling atas menggunakan lift kaca.

"Ini aneh, kami baru saja selesai menjalankan misi." Gumam Kuroo. "Seharusnya jika ada misi, akan diberikan pada Second Squad atau Fourth Squad."

Lantai teratas hanya memiliki satu ruangan, yaitu ruangan pimpinan dari Umbra Corporation. Saat Kuroo masuk, pimpinan dan dua orang yang Kuroo tidak tahu siapa, sedang menunggunya. Pimpinan itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. Kuroo mengambil dan membukanya. "Itu data rahasia untuk kasus kota Aragon, monster dan zombie memenuhi kota mati itu. Kami mengirim Second Squad kesana. Tapi mereka menghilang. Kami kehilang kontak selama hampir sebulan."

"Misi apa yang dilakukan Second Squad di kota mati itu?" tanya Kuroo.

"Satu setengah bulan yang lalu kami mendapatkan rekaman ini." Salah satu dari mereka menekan sebuah tombol. Sebuah layar besar muncul dan menampilkan sebuah video tentang makhluk-makhluk itu mengambil alih kota dan membuat manusia yang ada disana menjadi sama seperti mereka—menjadi monster atau zombie. "Kami mengirim Second Squad untuk mengetahui ini nyata atau tidak. tapi kami yang seperti kukatakan tadi, kami kehilangan kontak."

"Sehari setelah kami kehilangan kontak, seseorang mengirim ini pada kami." Video itu berganti menjadi sebuah data akan DNA dan virus atau sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Kuroo paham.

"Apa ini?"

"Sesuatu yang membuat monster dan zombie. Ada seseorang yang membuat makhluk-makhluk itu."

Kuroo terdiam sesaat. Otaknya memikirkan banyak kemungkinan akan misi yang harus diambil 3rd Squad. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Squadmu memiliki dirimu juga anggota dengan kemampuan terbaik diantara squad lainnya. Dan aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini."

Kuroo mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan misi apa yang anda ingin squad saya lakukan?"

"Sampel dan data, seluruh informasi tentang cara pembuatan makhluk-makhluk itu, juga mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Second Squad."

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Kapten Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kuroo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan Iwaizumi, ia berjalan masuk ke lift tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

Kuroo kembali ke ruangan santai 3rd Squad dengan ekspresi marah. Membuat semua orang mengerti, jika misi kali ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus apalagi mudah.

"Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali?!" geramnya.

"Pemberitahuan apa?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Second Squad hilang dalam misi." Sahut Kuroo.

"Ha? Itu tidak mungkin. Maksudku, kemampuan mereka bahkan hampir menyamai First Squad." Kata Kousei.

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya." Kuroo duduk disebelah Bokuto. "Orang-orang atas itu yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Bahkan mereka sudah kehilang kontak hampir sebulan."

"Memangnya mereka mendapatkan misi apa?" tanya Kosaka.

Kuroo terdiam sesaat. "Misi yang sama dengan misi yang akan kita lakukan." Jawabnya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu. Memang misi kita apa?" tanya Kouki.

"Misi mengambil sampel data di kota mati Aragon." Jawab Kuroo.

"Kota Aragon? Maksudmu kota yang dipenuhi monster itu." Noah tertawa. "Yang rumornya memiliki banyak zombie seperti di resident evil?"

"Nah, orang-orang atas itu yang memperlihatkan rekamannya padaku. Bahkan hal lainnya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kita akan pergi. Jadi sebaiknya kita menyiapkan banyak alat besok." Kata Kuroo dengan nada perintah yang tak bisa ditolak.

.

.

.

Yahoo~

Gimana Chap pertama? Ada yang seneng dengan kejutannya kah? Hehe... Author gunain para pemain Haisutenya.

Seneng gak? Mending jangan.

Chapter 2 dan seterusnya bakal diisi action. Why? Sebenernya ini terinspirasi sama film Resident Evil series dan sebuah game lama yang Author pernah mainin tapi lupa sama judul gamenya. MC keluar dari mobil menembaki zombie lalu masuk gereja juga buat nembak zombie.

Kalo ada yang tau, kasih tau ya... Kangen, mo main lagi

Oke, sekian~

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ~


	3. Chapter 2

[09.49 AM]

[Second Team : Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Ishikura Noah, Yoshimoto Kouki]

Second Team bergerak menggunakan mobil dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lambat. Jalanan penuh salju dan licin membuat mereka memilih melambatkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kota ini benar-benar luas." Kata Noah.

"Yeah, dan sangat dingin." sahut Tsukishima. "Dan, ugh! Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." Lanjutnya sambil memegang erat senapan M-16 miliknya.

Kouki menoleh ke seluruh arah. "Kalian dengar itu?"

"Huh, apa? Dengar apa?" Tanya Noah

Akaashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir. "Tch! Gelombang busuk!" Makinya sambil menambah kecepatan mobil.

Dari arah belakang dan kanan, Tsukishima dan Noah melihat gelombang besar manusia atau sesuatu yang sebelumnya manusia berlari cepat tanpa kesulitan dengan jalan bersalju dan licin. Gelombang penuh zombie dengan teriakan yang Kouki artikan sebagai tanda lapar membuat mereka semua memaki dan menembak.

"Shit! Ini sulit." Maki Tsukishima.

"Oy! Mereka semakin banyak!" Seru Akaashi saat zombie-zombie itu mulai datang dari segala arah dan semakin dekat dengan mereka. "B*stard!" Makinya setelah tahu, ia takkan mungkin menabrak para zombie tanpa mengorbankan diri. Dengan gerakan cepat Akaashi menghentikan mobil. Dia ikut menembak zombie. "Akan lebih mudah menembaki mereka dari tempat tinggi." Katanya.

Mereka berempat menembaki puluhan zombie, tapi ratusan zombie tetap datang. Bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh yang cukup dekat dengan mobil untuk menyerang Tsukishima.

"Tch!" Tsukishima melompat dan menendang kepala salah satu zombie, kemudian menggunakan senapan miliknya untuk memukul, dan terakhir menembak yang mulai mendekat.

Noah mengikuti dan menyerang tiga zombie dengan pisau fixation bowie miliknya. "Aku lebih suka bertempur menggunakan pisau tempur." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan pamer." Kata Kouki sambil terus menembak dengan hand gun desert eagle miliknya.

"Mereka merusak mobil." Kata Akaashi sambil melompat turun bersama Kouki.

"Akaashi!" Seru Tsukishima. Akaahi membalas dengan anggukan.

"Akaashi, gedung itu cukup bagus untuk berlindung." Seru Kouki sambil menunjukan kearah sebuah gedung yang sepertinya sebuah apartemen. Noah mengambil MSG dan mulai menembak lagi. Akaashi mengambil bom dan melemparkannya kearah zombie yang menutupi jalan menuju gedung apartemen. Kurang dari 5 detik, bom itu meledak dan membunuh lebih dari seratus zombie.

"Move!" Teriak Akaashi.

Mereka bergerak cepat, sambil sesekali menembaki zombie yang mendekat atau menghalangi jalan.

Pintu gedung itu tidak terkunci. Mereka masuk dengan cepat, menutup pintu dan membuat penghalang untuk menghentikan, paling tidak memperlambat para zombie yang mengejar mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka bisa bernapas lega, mereka bergerak menuju tangga, memilih lantai yang tepat untuk membidik.

Saat mereka berada di balkon, Akaashi mengambil Barrette. Dan memulai menembaki zombie yang mulai memanjat keatas. Noah dan Kouki juga ikut menembak.

"Tsukishima, apa kau bisa meng hack kota ini?" Tanya Akaashi.

"Aku tidak yakin." Sahut Tsukishima. "Bukankah kota ini sudah mati?" tanyanya.

Akaashi berhenti menembak sesaat. "Well, kurasa kota ini tidak benar-benar mati." Katanya kemudian menembak.

Tsukishima menatap Akaashi sesaat sebelum membuka Tablet khusus miliknya. "Benar-benar bekerja." Gumam Tsukishima.

"Apa kau bisa menemukan jalan cepat untuk menuju tujuan kita?" tanya Akaashi.

"Belum! Aku masih mencari jalan yang bisa dikatakan lumayan aman untuk kita." Tsukishima terdiam sesaat. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin kita semua mati bahkan sebelum mendekati gedung." Katanya sarkas.

Akaashi terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabku dengan sarkas."

.

[Third Team : Bokuto Koutaro, Hinata Shouyo, Suga Kenta, Kondou Shouri]

Third Team terhenti ditengah jalan. Ada dua makhluk besar mungkin 2 meter atau lebih dengan entahlah, sebuah palu raksasa, menghadang mereka. Kedua makhluk itu seperti sekumpulan daging yang dibuat ulang berbentuk monster jelek dengan satu mata yang dijahit. Gigi-gigi mereka besar dan tajam.

"Kita dihadang sesuatu yang hebat." Kata Shouri tanpa rasa kagum sama sekali.

"Mereka... Destroyer, bukan?" tanya Kenta yang diiyakan langsung oleh Hinata.

"Oy, oy! Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mati dihantam palu atau terkena kapak apalagi dari dua makhluk jelek itu." kata Bokuto setengah meringis.

Kedua makhluk itu menggeram lalu berteriak. Mereka berlari menuju Third Team. Hal yang pertama kali Third Team lakukan menembaki kepala dua destroyer sebelum melompat turun dari mobil, sesaat sebelum mobil itu hancur oleh dua palu raksasa.

Shouri tertawa hambar. "Yeah, dan aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mati seperti mobil itu." katanya lalu menembak.

"Kita hadapi mereka dengan dua banding satu." Kata Bokuto. "Aku dan Shouri akan menghadapi destroyer satu. Hinata dan Kenta akan menghadapi destroyer dua."

"Oke." Jawab mereka bertiga.

Hinata bergerak cepat dambil menembak. Begitu juga dengan Kenta. Mereka berkali-kali bergerak bersamaan dengan posisi berlawanan. Mencoba mengecoh destroyer 2.

"Cih! Berapa banyak peluru yang digunakan untuk membunuh satu destroyer?" tanya Kenta sambil membuang M-16 dan mengambil dua karambit. "Kalau tidak bisa menggunakan tembakan, serangan pisau tempur pasti paling tidak membuat HP nya berkurang banyak, kan?"

"Kenta, ini bukan game." Kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Sog seal knife miliknya yang ia dapatkan tiga tahun lalu dan sebuah hand gun H&K.

"Jadi, bagaimana menyerangnya? Seperti latihan?" Kenta tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Bisa dicoba." Jawab Hinata sambil berlari lurus.

Destroyer 2 mencoba menyerang, tapi Hinata lebih cepat. Hinata menghindar dengan mudah dan menembak dua kali. Dilanjutkan dengan serangan cepat Kenta yang melukai beberapa tempat ditubuh besar itu.

"Masih belum." Kata Kenta.

Hinata melompat dan menyerang punggung kiri destroyer dua. Kemudian melompat menghindari serangan yang akan dilakukan destroyer dua. Kenta menyerang kembali. Berlari dan melompat menyerang dada, wajah, atau dimanapun tempat yang bisa dia serang.

"Dia tak memiliki darah sama sekali." kata Hinata.

"Well, dia bukan makhluk hidup. Walaupun hidup, itu pasti sudah sangat lama." Sahut Kenta. "Tubuhnya bisa ditusuk dengan mudah, lumayan tebal."

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan sekali lagi." seru Hinata sambil berlari lurus.

Destroyer 2 tidak menggunakan senjatanya, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya menangkap kaki Hinata yang tadi melompat untuk menyerang. Destroyer 2 menyerang Kenta dengan palunya. Kenta berhasil menghindari dua serangan, tapi pada serangan ketiga, Palu besar itu mengenai dada dan perutnya, melempar lelaki itu kearah dinding beton yang keras dan dinding.

"Kenta!" Teriak Hinata. Hinata menembak kepala destroyer 2 sampai pelurunya habis. Ia tusukkan pisau tempurnya ketangan besar itu. genggaman tangan destroyer 2 melemah sedikit. Hinata memunculkan sebuah pisau pada sepatunya, lalu dengan gerakan yang fleksible, berhasil mengeluarkan dirinya dari genggaman itu dan dengan gerakan memutar, Hinata menyerang wajah atau lebih tepatnya mata. Membuat destroyer 2 berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata melompat mendekati Kenta. "Hei, kau terluka?"

Kenta menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan beton putih dan salju. "Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Kenta. "Beruntung kita menggunakan seragam baru ini. Jika tidak, rusukku pasti sudah patah semua."

"Yeah." Hinata mengeluarkan dan memasukkan pisau pada bawah sepatunya berkali-kali. "Aku bersyukur kapten meminta nona Kiyoko untuk mendesain seragam baru."

Kenta berdiri disamping Hinata. "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengalahkan makhluk besar ini?"

Sementara itu, Bokuto dan Shouri tanpa jeda, terus menembaki destroyer 1 sambil terus bergerak. Mereka selalu berhasil menghindari serangan dari destroyer satu. Mereka sempat lengah saat Kenta terlempar, tapi hanya dua detik karena mereka tahu, seorang Suga Kenta tidak mungkin dikalahkan.

"Hey, Bokuto, menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika kita menusuk mata makhluk jelek ini?" tanya Shouri.

"Kurasa si mata satu ini akan buta sepenuhnya." Bokuto menyeringai. "Mau coba meledakkannya juga?"

"Hm... melemparkan pisau sedikit mustahil sekarang. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin bom kita di tangkis olehnya." Kata Shouri sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Flash Bang. "Tapi kita bisa gunakan ini." Shouri menekan tombol lalu melemparkannya. Sebelum destroyer satu menangkis, flash bang sudah mengeuarkan cahaya silau. Destroyer 1 buta sesaat. Shouri tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan sangat akurat, ia melempar fixation bowie tepat dimata destroyer satu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kelopak mata. Destroyer 1 berteriak kesakitan.

Bokuto melempar bom dan meledak tepat didepan wajah destroyer satu. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Aku suka ledakan!"

"Kuharap makhluk itu mati, oh itupun jika dia hidup." Shouri tersenyum sarkas, hanya beberapa detik, senyuman sarkas itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit. "Oy oy, kau pasti bercanda." Katanya.

Destroyer 1 masih berdiri disana dengan tubuh yang utuh, menggeram dan berteriak sebelum berlari.

"Menjengkelkan!" Maki Bokuto lalu berlari bersama Shouri.

Hinata meludahkan darah. Ia sempat terlempar oleh serangan mendadak dari destroyer dua. "Sekarang aku berharap memiliki M9 Bayonet seperti milik Kenma dan Kunimi." Katanya sambil mengambil Lawgiver.

"Jangan harap." Kata Kenta. "Kau tidak mendapat pelatihan untuk menggunakan pisau tempur paling berbahaya itu. Lagipula, bagaimana cara menggunakannya pada makhluk ini?"

"Mungkin saja berhasil." Hinata mulai menembak.

Destroyer 2 mulai menggeram dan berteriak lalu berlari. Kenta melemparkan salah satu karambitnya kearah mata destroyer 2. Destroyer 2 menangkisnya dan tetap berlari. Kenta mulai ikut menembak dengan Lawgiver.

"Berlari sambil menembak benar-benar menyusahkan." Kata Kenta.

"Dan karena itulah kita disuruh latihan menembak tiap hari." Kata Hinata.

Mereka berbelok dan melompat berbalik. "Hey, kalau begini kita bisa kehabisan seluruh persediaan peluru sebelum mencapai gedung penelitian itu." Kata Kenta.

"Yup, dan kami berdua juga sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah persediaan yang ada." Kata Shouri yang berdiri memunggungi Hinata.

"Kita dikejar dua makhluk dari dua arah. Menyebalkan." Bokuto tertawa sarkas.

"Bagaimana dengan menggunakan bom?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak berguna sama sekali." jawab Shouri.

"Kalau bomnya dimasukkan kedalam tubuh mereka?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Maksudmu memasukkan tangan kedalam mulut bergigi tajam itu?" Bokuto tertawa. "Bisa dicoba."

"Hoo... bagaimana rencananya?"

"Aku dan Hinata akan memasang bom dalam perut kedua daging itu. Shouri dan Kenta harus mengalihkan perhatian kedua makhluk itu sampai kami cukup dekat dengat mereka." Jelas Bokuto.

"Jika Bokuto yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa terlihat mudah walau sangat sulit." Kata Kenta.

"Itu keahlian Bokuto." Kekeh Shouri. "Oke, kedua makhluk penghancur itu sudah datang."

Shouri dan Kenta menembaki kedua destroyer dan berkali-kali berganti senjata. Sesekali mereka akan menyerang dengan karambit maupun fairbairn sykes. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlempar oleh palu raksasa itu. Tapi mereka berdua menyeringai sambil sedikit meringis.

Hinata dan Bokuto melompat dihadapan para destroyer dan menusukkan Pisau LHR, membuat kedua destroyer berteriak, membuka mulut mereka. Dengan cepat, Bokuto dan Hinata memasukkan bom kemudian melompat kebelakang dan berlari menjauh bersama Shouri dan Kenta. Ledakan besar terjadi. Daging-daging gosong berhamburan dimana-mana. Kedua destroyer berhasil dikalahkan.

"Akhirnya." Kenta bernapas sedikit lega.

Bokuto menendang segumpal daging yang berada didekat kakinya. "Sekarang kita tahu kelemahan makhluk ini."

"Ayo bergerak. Kita harus ke gedung itu. Aku tidak ingin terhambat oleh makhluk seperti mereka lagi." Kata Shouri.

"Shit! Kita harus jalan kaki." Keluh Bokuto.

.

[First Team : Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryoutaro]

"Oy, oy! Rasanya aku sudah membunuh ratusan zombie, kenapa mereka masih terus berdatangan?" Lev terus menembak dengan AK-47.

"Kalau kita terlalu lama disini, kita akan kehabisan seluruh persediaan amunisi." Kata Kousei.

Kosaka terhenti sesaat saat terdengar gemuruh aneh dari arah baratnya. "Kapten!" teriaknya. Membuat Kuroo menoleh. Beberapa zombie tampak terlempar. Sesosok makhluk besar menerobos lautan zombie. Makhluk itu berukuran 3 meter, berjalan menggunakan 4 kaki, mulut yang menganga sangat lebar dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan lidah panjang yang menjulur berwarna biru, makhluk itu juga memiliki ekor.

"Tiliqua." Desis Kuroo.

"Cih, ini benar-benar merepotkan." Kata Kousei. "Makhluk itu... beracun, bukan?"

"Yeah, liurnya." Kata Kuroo sambil mempointkan pada beberapa zombie yang meleleh.

"Huaa, menjijikan." Kata Lev.

Kuroo menghela napas. Dilemparnya Remington yang pelurunya sudah habis. Kuroo menarik pedang—katana yang selalu ada dipunggungnya setiap misi. "Kalian urus zombi-zombi itu. Buat jalan keluar dari makhluk-makhluk ini kalau bisa. Aku akan menghadapi kadal raksasa ini." Putusnya.

"Kapten, kau yakin menghadapi Tiliqua sendirian?" tanya Kosaka.

"Bunuh saja para zombie itu dan buat jalan keluar!" serunya lalu berlari.

Tiliqua berlari lurus kearah Kuroo kemudia menyerang. Kuroo melompat menghindar, mencoba menebas salah satu kaki Tiliqua namun gagal. Tiliqua menjulurkan lidahnya, menyerang. Kuroo dengan cepat menghindar. Air liur Tiliqua terciprat ke segala arah.

"Ini tidak ada habisnya." Kata Kousei.

"Bagaimana cara membuat jalan dengan zombie sebanyak ini?" Kosaka melompat keatas mobil dan mengambil AIG Alpine.

"Hey, hey, kau bukan Akaashi, berhati-hatilah menggunakannya." Kata Kousei.

Kosaka mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu." Katanya sambil menembak.

"Hey, ayo gunakan bom!" seru Lev.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus membantu kapten untuk mengalahkan Tiliqua, kan? kita tak mungkin pergi tanpanya." Seru Kosaka sambil tetap fokus.

"Kau benar." Kata Kousei. "Tapi sebenernya... kita tidak perlu mengalahkan Tiliqua itu, kan?" lanjutnya sambil menyerang lima zombie didekatnya menggunakan Jagdcomando.

"Hee... gunakan taktik serang dan lari." Kosaka tertawa.

.

.

.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

[10.37 AM]

[Third Team : Bokuto Koutaro, Hinata Shouyo, Suga Kenta, Kondou Shouri]

"Kenapa aku merasa kita sedang diawasi?" tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri.

"Menyusahkan berjalan diatas salju." Keluh Bokuto.

Kenta berhenti berjalan. "Hey, kalian dengar itu?"

"Huh apa?" Bokuto berhenti disebelah Kenta. "Aku hanya dengar suara angin."

Kenta menyetuh dagunya. "Hm.. tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." katanya lalu terus berjalan, diikuti dengan Bokuto yang melihat sekeliling dengan waspada.

.

[09.57 AM]

[First Team : Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryoutaro]

"Shit!" Lev menendang zombie yang mencoba mendekatinya, membuat bom yang sedang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya. Bom itu meledak dan hampir mengenai Kuroo.

"The hell!" Maki Kuroo.

"Sorry." Lev meringis.

Tiliqua itu berteriak. Mencoba menyerang Kuroo dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan beracun, tanpa mempeduliksan berapa banyak zombie yang ia lelehkan.

Selagi Kosaka menembak, ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Kaptennya dan Tiliqua bertarung. Dan otaknya yang cerdas langsung mendapatkan ide untuk mengurangi jumlah zombie tanpa perlu membuang banyak peluru lebih dari yang sekarang.

"Hey, kapten." Panggilnya dengan menggunakan headset.

"Huh, apa?" Kuroo menghindari air liur Tiliqua.

"I have a plan. Kita gunakan air liur beracun milik kadal raksasa itu untuk menghabisi paling tidak separuh dari zombie-zombie ini." Katanya sedikit lebih nyaring, agar Lev dan Kousei juga mendengar rencananya.

Kuroo menyeringai. "Hee... kalau begitu, ayo lakukan!"

.

[10.17 AM]

[Second Team : Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Ishikura Noah, Yoshimoto Kouki]

Beberapa zombie sudah berhasil mendekati mereka. Noah dan Kouki menyerang zombie yang mulai mendekati mereka. Terlebih yang mendekati Tsukishima. Lelaki berambut pirang itu jelas tak mungkin menembak sambil menggunakan Tabletnya sekaligus. Akaashi tetap menembak zombie yang masih mencoba memanjat. Sesekali menggunakan granat atau bom waktu.

"Ketemu!" Tsukishima berdiri. "Ada jalan yang jumlah zombienya mendekati nol. Disana ada sebuah selokan yang terhubung jalan tepat di gedung yang kita tuju."

"Bagus!" Akaashi memukul zombie yang tepat berada didepannya. "Tunjukkan jalannya, Tsukishima!"

.

[20 hours ago]

[Strategy Room 3rd Squad]

Kuroo menjelaskan tentang apa yang mereka cari dan harus dapatkan, makhluk apa saja yang ada disana, lokasi, dan kondisi kota Aragon.

"Kota ini lebih luas daripada yang aku pikirkan." Kata Bokuto.

"Jika mengikuti data penduduk, maka akan ada sekitar sepuluh ribu zombie disana." Kata Akaashi.

"Dan itu bahkan belum termasuk monster-monster yang ikut berkeliaran disana." Sambung Tsukishima.

"Dari kota ini sampai ke kota Aragon, memerlukan waktu sekitar 4 jam menggunakan Beta Plane-88." Kata Kuroo. "Kita akan pergi jam 5 tepat dan sampai disana jam 9."

"Berapa lama dari gerbang sampai ke gedung itu?" tanya Kenta.

"Kita akan menggunakan gerbang barat. Dengan semua makhluk yang akan mengincar kita, kurasa dua jam. Apalagi, kota ini sangat luas. Dan itupun dengan menggunakan mobil." Jawab Kuroo. "Aku ingin kita sampai di gedung itu tepat jam setengah dua belas. Kota itu, semakin siang, semakin dingin, melebihi paginya."

"Aku benci dingin." kata Kousei.

.

[10.20 AM]

[First Team : Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryoutaro]

Kosaka dan Kousei terduduk disamping mobil dengan terengah-engah. Noah menendang-nendang mayat hidup yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Sementara Kuroo berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah yang sama kelelahannya.

"Kupikir tadi... zombie-zombie itu akan terus berdatangan." Kata Kosaka. "Ini lebih melelahkan daripada latihan yang kita jalani."

"Untung saja kadal itu tidak berotak." Kata Kuroo. "Tch! Kita sudah menghabiskan setengah dari amunisi yang kita punya." Kuroo menghirup dan menghembuskan napas. "Ayo bergerak." Katanya.

"Baik!" semuanya menjawab.

.

[11.06 AM]

[Third Team : Bokuto Koutaro, Hinata Shouyo, Suga Kenta, Kondou Shouri]

Tim tiga berpikir, setelah dua makhluk besar itu, tidak akan ada hambatan lagi. tapi tentu hal semacam itu terlalu ajaib untuk terjadi. Dihadang oleh puluhan zombie tentu salah satu hal yang pasti akan terjadi di negara dingin yang sudah lima tahun menjadi sarang mayat hidup.

Kenta tidak menahan diri untuk berkata kasar. Bahkan Hinata berpikir kalau seorang Suga Kenta memiliki dua kepribadian. Tapi memang siapa yang tidak akan kesal dan frustasi disituasi macam ini.

"Waktu kita terbatas dan mereka terus saja menghalangi." Kata Shouri yang memilih menggunakan pisau tempur. Dia tak ingin amunisi mereka semakin berkurang dan hanya sesekali menggunakan pistol.

"Nah, kurasa kita masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit." Kata Bokuto sambil melompat dengan kedua lengannya menjepit kepala dan leher zombie, membuat kepala zombie itu patah.

"Tepatnya 25 menit 29 detik." Kata Kenta sambil melompat dan menendang tiga zombie sekaligus.

"Hebat sekali bisa bertarung sekaligus berbicara." Batin Hinata yang memukul kepala zombie dengan pistolnya sebelum menembak kearah zombie yang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." protes Bokuto pada Kenta. "Tch! Menyusahkan sekali." katanya setelah melompta dengan zombie sebagai pijakan awalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanah bergetar. Bokuto yang baru saja melompat, terjatuh ke aspal dingin karena tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan.

"What the hell! Sekarang gempa bumi?" Kata Kenta.

Mata jingga kecoklatan Hinata melihat, sebuah retakan yang mulai membesar, menganga, membuat hampir seluruh zombie terjatuh kedalam lubang. Dan Kenta juga. Shouri langsung memegang Kenta. Tapi bukan hal yang mudah. Zombie yang tidak terjatuh mencoba menyerang Shouri.

"Shit!" maki Shouri.

Bokuto memilih menembak dengan senapan sebelum zombie-zombie itu mendekati mereka. "Oy, kalian, cepatlah!" Seru Bokuto.

Kenta melihat kebawah. Matanya mulai terbiasa melihat kegelapan dan dia melihat, sesuatu, sebuah makhluk raksasa, seperti bunga dengan tambahan mulut besar yang menganga lebar, memakan apapun yang jatuh.

Bokuto dan Hinata mulai kewalahan menghadapi zombie-zombie yang terus mendatangi mereka. Bahkan walaupun mereka berdua, tenaganya paling besar daripada yang lain di 3rd squad, bertarung terus-menerus bukanlah hal biasa bagi mereka, walau mereka berdua pernah mengalahkan satu batalion penuh pasukan khusus.

Tiga zombie terlepas dari pandangan mereka. Berlari dengan tujuan Shouri dan Kenta. Bokuto akan berbalik dan berlari kearah mereka, jika saja zombie-zombie yang lain tidak menganggu.

Shouri mengambil magnum dan menembak dua zombie dengan akurat, tapi satu menghindari tembakannya. Juga nyaris menjangkaunya. Shouri menembak lagi, tapi bukan saat yang tepat untuk lega. Masih ada zombie lain yang berlari kearah mereka.

Kenta tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi genggaman tangan Shouri yang mencoba agar selalu kuat, membuat Kenta tahu, jika dibiarkan lebih lama mereka berdua akan jatuh dan Shouri akan ikut dalam bahaya.

"Shouri, lepaskan tanganku, sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"What? Kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya!" Seru Shouri sambil tetap mencoba fokus pada tembakan.

"Kau akan jatuh, bodoh!" seru Kenta sambil melepas genggaman.

"Suga Kenta! Don't you fucking dare—Shit!" Maki Shouri saat menyadari pelurunya habis. Ia menatap Kenta yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Well, stay alive!" katanya sambil melepaskan sarung tangan dan jatuh.

"Kenta you're bastard!" makinya. Shouri berbalik dan menghindari Zombie yang melompat kearahnya. Zombie itu terjatuh dalam lubang. Ia bangkit dan mulai bertarung dengan seluruh amarahnya. Bahkan tak peduli dengan panggilan dan teriakan dari Bokuto maupun Hinata, bahkan setelah semua zombie sudah tidak ada.

"Oy, Shouri! Hentikan!" Teriak Bokuto.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu yang harus dihentikan?!" Shouri balas berteriak. "Apa kau tahu, Kenta menjatuhkan dirinya karena zombie-zombie keparat itu terus saja berdatangan. Karena aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Semua itu keputusan Kenta sendiri. Stop blaming yourself!" Seru Bokuto.

"Ha! Orang sepertimu yang tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan takkan mengert—" sebelum Shouri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bokuto meninju wajah Shouri dengan sangat keras. Shouri terjatuh terduduk.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan, Kenta juga temanku. Dan aku sangat paham rasanya kehilangan, Kondou Shouri!" Bokuto berkata dingin dengan tatapan siap untuk membunuh. "Bukan kau saja yang kehilangan, aku dan Hinata juga. Apa menurutmu kami tidak sedih dan marah?"

Hinata berjongkok disamping Shouri. "Aku dan Kenta masuk bersama dan berjuang bersama sampai masuk Third Squad. Aku juga sangat merasa kehilangan teman sebaik Kenta, Shouri."

Shouri terdiam sesaat. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya... Aku..."

"Kami tahu." Bokuto berdiri tepat didepan Shouri. "Karena kami juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengeluarkan emosi dan bertindak membabi-buta seperti tadi. Dinginkan kepalamu."

"Tapi, misinya?" Shouri menatap Bokuto.

"Dari awal sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kita bisa sampai tepat waktu, bahkan Kuroo juga begitu. Lagipula kita benar-benar butuh istirahat. Menghabisi banyak zombie benar-benar membuat energiku habis."

.

[10.54 AM]

[Second Team : Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Ishikura Noah, Yoshimoto Kouki]

"Disini lebih hangat." Kata Noah.

"Dan bau, ugh!" Kouki berharap tidak muntah. "Disini baunya mengerikan. Bau apa sih ini?"

"Kurasa karena disini lama tak terpakai, ada mayat yang membusuk atau mengendap." Jawab Akaashi datar kemudian tersenyum. "Berhati-hati saja, mungkin setelah ini kita yang akan jadi mayat."

"Akaashi, itu menyeramkan." Kata Noah sambil tertawa sarkas. "Walau tidak ada salahnya sih."

"Shit!" Maki Kei saat tidak terdapat sinyal maupun data papun lagi yang mucul dimonitor. Mereka terhenti di dua percabangan. "Hilang. Aku tidak tahu kita harus lewat kanan atau kiri." Katanya sambil menyimpan monitor di tas dipinggang.

"Kalau begini terpaksa kita bagi dua tim." Kata Akaashi.

"Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya?" tanya Kouki.

"Yah, dan kita berempat yang terjebak di selokan dipenuhi oleh zombie lebih membuatku khawatir." Kata Akaashi. "Paling tidak dua orang bisa melaksanakan misi."

"Sniper terbaik Third Squad kita selalu saja mengatakan hal menyeramkan dengan wajah datar." Kata Noah. "Yah... baiklah."

"Oke, Noah dan Kouki akan pergi ke Kiri. Aku dan Tsukishima akan pergi ke Kanan." Kata Akaashi. "Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Ketiganya menggeleng. "Lagipula, sama saja, kita akan bertemu zombie atau monster." Batin mereka.

"Oke, semoga berhasil." Kata Akaashi lalu berjalan, diikuti Tsukishima yang terus memperhatikan Akaashi.

"Ya, ya, kalian juga." Jawab Noah seadanya lalu berjalan bersama Kouki.

.

[11.37 AM]

[Third Team : Bokuto Koutaro, Hinata Shouyo, Kondou Shouri]

Third Team, sampai di depan gedung tujuan mereka sebagai tim pertama yang sampai. Dengan kehilangan teman mereka, Suga Kenta. Didepan gedung, Hinata membaca sebuah tulisan besar yang sudah tua dan mulai memudar, berkarat.

"Research co." Bacanya. "Apa ini nama gedung ini?"

"Kita terlambat tujuh menit." Kata Bokuto.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kapten dan yang lainnya." Kata Hinata sambil melihat sekeliling. "Kita harus menunggu selama sepuluh menit kah?"

"Mungkin hanya tiga menit." Kata Shouri. "Mengingat kita terlambat sampai kesini."

"Benarkah? Itu terlalu pendek." Kata Hinata.

"Sebaiknya Kau lapor, Shouri, pada Kapten kalau kita sudah sampai." Kata Bokuto.

"Ah kau benar. Kuharap ini berfungsi."

"Ah, aku ingat, Kapten bilang kita harus menyiapkannya, karena kemungkinan di gedung ini akan memiliki lebih banyak makhluk-makhluk undead daripada diluar." Ingat Bokuto.

"Tch! Sungguh akan menjadi kematian yang buruk jika dimakan mahluk-makhluk keparat itu." kata Shouri.

"Oke, kita siapkan." Kata Hinata. "Aku masih punya banyak didalam tas."

"Tidak perlu, Hinata." Tolak Bokuto sambil menyeringai. "Aku punya yang lebih baik."

.

[11.25 AM]

[Second Team A : Ishikura Noah, Yoshimoto Kouki]

Situasi Noah dan Kouki, kondisi tempat itu lebih dingin dan lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya. Selokan itu benar-benar panjang dan berkelok-kelok, dan bahkan setelah berada diujung jalan, tidak ada apapun disana, hanya sebuah ruang kosong tanpa ada jalan keluar.

"Damn! Ini benar-benar pilihan jalan yang terburuk. Walau sama saja sih." Kata Kouki. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke jalan tadi dan pergi ke jalan yang diambil Akaashi dan Tsukishima."

"Hey... ada yang datang... berlari..." Noah menatap Kouki. "Dan jumlahnya lebih dari yang bisa kita hitung." Katanya sambil mengambil posisi siap menembak dengan memegang erat TDI-V miliknya.

"Ha! Ini lebih buruk. Walau aku sudah menduganya." Kouki tersenyum sarkas. "Kalau ini jadi akhir, kalau begitu akan jadi akhir."

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini." Kata Noah. "Tenang saja."

.

[11.15 AM]

[Second Team B : Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei]

Kei menatap monitor Tab nya. Ia mengangkat sedikit alis kanannya, heran. sinyal dan data mulai kembali.

"Sudah kembali?" tanya Akaashi sambil melirik sedikit. "Bisa kau lihat, apa didekat disini ada jalan keluar?"

"Ada sebuah ruang yang luas. Disana ada jalan keluar." kata Tsukishima. "Ah, belok kanan. Kita hanya perlu jalan sedikit dan kita akan menemukan ruangan luas itu."

Akaashi mengangguk. Mereka kembali berjalan, tapi baru sepuluh langkah, Akaashi langsung berbalik. Instingnya mengatakan ada bahaya yang datang. Dan suara langkah kaki yang banyak dan teriakan membuatnya yakin akan instingnya. "Tsukishima, ayo lari." Katanya.

.

[11.38 AM]

[First Team : Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryoutaro]

"Oke, aku mengerti." Kata Kuroo lalu memutus sambungan. "Tim tiga sudah sampai. Dan mereka akan menyiapkan yang aku katakan."

"Baru tim tiga yang sampai?" tanya Kosaka.

"Yeah." Jawab Kuroo. "Dan kita semua terlambat dari jadwal."

"Nah, ini semua karena makhluk-makhluk itu." kata Kousei.

"Ah, itu kan gedungnya?" tanya Noah sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang paling tinggi dari gedung yang lain."

Kuroo mengangguk. "Kousei, bisa kau percepat?" tanyanya.

"Kuusahakan." Jawab Kousei sambil tersenyum, dengan harapan ia takkan membuat mereka tertabrak di jalan licin.

.

[11.35 AM]

[Second Team B : Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei]

"Tidak terdengar lagi." kata Tsukishima.

"Yeah." Akaashi melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini kah ruangan yang kau maksud, Tsukishima?" tanya Akaashi. "Aku tidak melihat jalan apapun."

"Aneh." Tsukishima melihat kearah monitornya lagi. "Datanya hilang. Tapi harusnya disekitar sini. Ayo periksa."

"Oh baiklah." Akaashi berjalan kearah dinding yang tepat berada didepannya. Ia meraba-raba, memikirkan kemungkinan ada batu bata yang bentuk dan teksturnya berbeda dari yang lain dan berharap itu adalah sebuah tombol. Dan ternyata memang ada. Akaashi menekannya tanpa ragu. Sebuah bunyi terdengar dari atas. Sebuah tangga yang sangat panjang mulai turun hingga menyentuh lantai. "Kurasa ini jalan keluar kita." Kata Akaashi lalu menaiki tangga.

.

[11.40 AM]

[In front of Research co Building]

Tim pertama sampai tanpa kehilangan anggota. Tim Kedua sampai setelahnya setelah mereka membuka pintu selokan dengan susah payah.

"Dimana Noah dan Kouki?" tanya Kuroo.

"Kami berpisah saat ada dua cabang. Kami tidak dapat menghubungi mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka." Jawab Akaashi.

"Dimana Kenta?" tanya Tsukishima pada Hinata.

"Meninggal. Dia jatuh ke lubang raksasa." Jawab Hinata. "Kuharap Noah dan Kouki baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Kata Kosaka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita masuk dan tuntaskan misi ini." Perintah Kuroo.

"Siap, Kapten!" serempak mereka menjawab.

.

.

.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

[11.45 AM]

[Second Floor : Control Room]

[Third Squad : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev, Hinata Shouyo, Kondou Shouri, Yuuki Kousei, Kosaka Ryotarou]

Control Room, semuah ruangan yang mengatur seluruh sistem diseluruh gedung, dengan banyak komputer-komputer besar super canggih. Tsukishima mengutak-atik komputer yang masih berfungsi. Ia juga mencoba menghubungkan dengan Tablet miliknya.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Kuroo.

"Kurasa bisa." Sahut Tsukishima. "Hanya saja, memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan mungkin bisa satu jam untuk melakukannya."

"Satu jam? Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?" Kuroo bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Tidak" Tegas Tsukishima. "Komputer ini berbeda dengan komputer biasa maupun yang ada di markas. Komputer ini dibuat khusus dengan kerumitan tingkat tinggi."

"Kapten, kita tidak mungkin berdiam disini selama satu jam." Kata Shouri.

"Kau benar. Terlalu berbahaya." Kata Kuroo. "Apa kita harus membagi menjadi dua tim?"

"Nah, itu tidak masalah." Kata Bokuto.

"Kalau begitu, Team A : Bokuto, Akaashi, Shouri, Kousei, dan aku akan berkeliling, melihat dan mencari ruangan yang kemungkinan besar tempat adanya sampel data yang kita cari. Team B : Tsukishima, Hinata, Lev, dan Kosaka akan tetap disini. Tsukishima akan meretas keseluruhan sistem yang ada dan kalian bertiga akan menjaga punggungnya. Kalian paham?" Semuanya mengangguk. "Oke, ayo!"

.

[11.47 AM]

[Unknown]

Seorang pria menatap monitor dengan wajah bosan. Ia pikir, hiburan yang ia lihat tadi, 'belum cukup sama sekali' untuk melepaskan kebosanan yang ada. Ia tersenyum dan menekan sebuah tombol.

"Kurasa Team A akan suka anjing." Katanya.

.

[12.00 PM]

[Fourth Floor : Hallway]

[Team A : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Kondou Shouri, Yuuki Kousei]

Koridor itu seharusnya sangat mewah dan indah, dulunya mungkin. Kousei dapat melihat banyak lukisan tua berdebu dan rusak. Kaca-kaca jendela juga sama rusaknya dengan lukisan dan dinding. Sedikit berharap, lantai ataupun atap takkan runtuh, walau terlihat kokoh.

Kuroo mengangkat tangannya, isyarat untuk berhenti, saat diujung koridor terlihat kawanan anjing menatap mereka garang dan lapar. Dan jelas itu bukan anjing biasa. Anjing macam apa yang memiliki banyak luka, dengan tulang yang terlihat putih. Jangan lupakan bagaimana anjing itu membuka/membelah tubuhnya, menampilkan gigi runcing setelah satu dari kelompok itu menggongong satu kali.

"Aku benci anjing!" Kata Kuroo sambil bersiap menembak, diikuti dengan seluruh tim A.

Anjing-anjing itu mulai berlari, diikuti suara-suara tembakan. Anjing-anjing itu sangat cepat dan selalu siap untuk menerkam siapapun yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya.

"Mereka tidak ada di database." Kata Shouri.

"Model baru, mungkin." Kousei mulai mundur dan mengambil pisau tempurnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita panggil Honbie." Cetus Bokuto sambil tersenyum lebar selagi ia menembak dua ekor anjing itu sampai tidak bergerak lagi.

"Why Honbie?" tanya Kousei.

"Singkatan dari Hound Zombie." Jawab Bokuto enteng.

"Guys, please. Ini bukan saat yang tepat." Kata Akaashi.

Semakin banyak mereka membunuh, semakin banyak pula yang datang. Shouri menembak dengan dua handgun miliknya. Tepat setelahnya, ia melihat beberapa anjing berlari kearah Bokuto yang masih berfokus pada apa yang ada didepannya. Shouri langsung berlari dan melompat, ia menembak, tapi beberapa anjing mulai menggigitnya, memakan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya.

"Shit!" Bokuto, sedikit depresi menembak anjing-anjing itu, diikuti dengan Akaashi. Tapi, terlambat, seekor anjing menggigit leher Shouri dan... Shouri mati.

"Bastard!" Bokuto mengambil bom dan melemprakannya langsung disekumpulan para anjing yang mulai memakan habis tubuh Shouri. Kuroo menarik Kousei dan Akaashi untuk berlari menjauhi ledakan yang akan terjadi. Akaashi sempat menarik Bokuto dan mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata anti api.

.

[12.00 PM]

[Second Floor : Control Room]

[Team B : Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyo, Haiba Lev, Kosaka Ryotarou]

Lev dan Kosaka melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang kontrol, sementara Hinata berjongkok disamoing Tsukishima yang masih sibuk pada komputer dan Tab miliknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Jujur saja, Hinata sama sekali tidak paham teknologi canggih dan rumit seperti Tsukishima, Kenma, dan Kunimi.

Tidakkah matamu melihat?" Tanya Tsukishima jengkel, karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tsukishima mendengus lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi sesaat, ia terdiam lalu berkata, "Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh?"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aneh? Apanya?"

Tsukishima melirik Hinata, sedetik, kemudian kembali pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. "Tidak." Katanya. "Lagipula, otak jeruk sepertimu takkan mungkin mengerti."

"What the fuck!" Maki Hinata mendengarnya. Ia menampilkan wajah cemberut lalu kemudian mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau maksud dengan aneh, tapi..." Hinata terdiam. Tsukishima menatap Hinata, menunggu. "Aku merasa kita sedang diawasi."

Tsukishima tahu, hampir seperti Kyotani dan Tendou, insting Hinata sebaiknya jangan diragukan, ataupun diremehkan. Bahkan jika itu terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau tetap waspada." Kata Tsukishima sebelum kembali pada monitor, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada lelaki berambut jingga itu.

Lev menatap Hinata dan Tsukishima, lalu kembali melihat kearah keyboard besar dengan banyak tombol yang Lev tak mengerti. Ia menekan tombol berwarna merah dengan iseng, karena tahu itu takkan berfungsi. Dan... terdengar ledakan dari atas mereka.

"The hell is that?" tanya Kosaka, sementara Lev terdiam, berharap kalau ledakan itu bukan salahnya.

"Mungkin mereka menggunakan bom." Kata Tsukishima yang tetap fokus. "Sepertinya ada makhluk merepotkan yang menyerang."

"Eh oh, jadi bukan karena tombol-tombol disini?" Lev berkata bersemangat.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Lev?" tanya Kosaka sambil menatap curiga kearah Lev.

"Eh, ah... tidak ada." Kata Lev sambil berbalik.

.

[12.20 PM]

[Sixth Floor]

[Team A : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Yuuki Kousei]

"Shit!" Maki Bokuto saat mengingat bagaimana Shouri mati digigit oleh sekawanan anjing zombie.

"It's not your fault." Kata Kousei.

"But—" Bokuti mengehntikan dirinya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Apapun yang akan ia katakan, tak merubah fakta bahwa seorang Kondou Shouri sudah— Bokuto menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku... tidak apa-apa." katanya.

Akaashi tersenyum legas. Mengenal Bokuto sejak lama membuat Akaashi sadar, Bokuto sudah berubah, ia sudah mulai dewasa.

Kuroo menatap sebuah plang bertuliskan Labolatory. Ia menendang pintu yang engselnya memang sudah rusak. Sebuah ruangan yang dulunya tempat penelitian tapi sekarang hanyalah ruangan yang ditinggalkan dengan mesin dan barang-barang rusak, kaca-kaca pecah bekas tabung-tabung berserakan dilantai.

"Kita periksa disini." Kata Kuroo.

Mereka memeriksa seluruh ruangan, tapi tak menemukan aapun. Semua mesin sudah rusak dan mati. Tabung-tabung raksasa sudah pecah semua. Tidak apapun disana.

"Yang kita cari tidak ada disini." Kata Kuroo sambil menghembuskan napas jengkel.

"Tabung-tabung raksasa ini... apa untuk menciptakan makhluk-makhluk itu?" tanya Kousei.

"Bisa jadi." Sahut Bokuto. "Dan darah-darah ini... kurasa berasal dari orang-orang yang sudah menciptakan monster disini."

"Ada satu hal yang kubingungkan." Kata Kousei. "Kota ini sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, bukan? Lalu kena—"

"Hey, kalian, lihat apa yang aku temukan." Seru Akaashi. Ketiganya menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati Akaashi disudut ruangan diantara rak dan sebuah mesin yang sudah berdebu.

"Sebuah... lift?" Kousei menatap tak percaya.

"Yeah, dan anehnya berfungsi." Kata Akaashi. "Hanya ada dua tombol, bertuliskan 6 dan UG."

"Jika 6 maksudnya adalah lantai ini, tapi... UG? Apa itu?" Tanya Bokuto heran.

"Entahlah. Haruskah kita memeriksanya, kapten?" tanya Akaashi lurus pada Kuroo yang tampaknya sednag memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yeah, kurasa kita harus memeriksanya." Kata Kuroo.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kosaka untuk memberitahu tentang ini." Kata Kousei sambil menekan tombol pada headphonenya.

"Tidak berfungsi." Kata Akaashi. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka, tapi tidak tersambung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di gedung ini yang membuat kita tidak bisa menghubungi mereka."

"Perlukah kita kembali?" tanya Bokuto.

"Aku tidak yakin." Kata Kuroo. "Maksudku, tadi kau menggunakan peledak. Aku tidak yakin kalau jalan kita kembali masih utuh."

"Kurasa satu-satunya jalan sekarang adalah ini." Kata Akaashi sambil mempoinkan pada lift.

"Well, kita sudah sampai disini. Ayo."

.

[12.15 PM]

[Unknown]

"Kurasa tidak terlalu bagus, kalau Team B bisa meretas tanpa gangguan." Katanya sambil menyeringai. "Sebuah gangguan kecil mungkin akan membuatnya menarik." Katanya sambil tertawa, selagi tangannya menekan sebuah tombol .

.

[12.30 PM]

[Second Floor : Control Room]

[Team B : Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyo, Haiba Lev, Kosaka Ryotarou]

Lampu merah menyala, dengan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada penyusup masuk. Mereka berempat langsung waspada.

"What the hell!" Maki Tsukishima.

"Apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kosaka pada Tsukishima.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh macam itu!" Teriak Tsukishima frustasi.

Hinata dan Lev berdiri bersisian, waspada terhadap pintu yang mungkin akan terbuka dan makhluk-makhluk itu yang entah zombie atau destroyer akan masuk. Tidak ada yang berharap untuk menggunakan peledak diruangan ini. Tidak, tanpa harus mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri.

Semenit, tidak terjadi apa-apa. bahkan lampu merah dan alarm berhenti. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, harus bernapas lega atau semakin waspada. Karena ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

Tes! Sesuatu cairan menetes, mengenai bahu Hinata. Sebuah cairan lengket, membuat Hinata mengerang jijik, lalu menatap ke atas. Seekor, tidak, tiga ekor makhluk, berbentuk seperti kadal raksasa dengan panjang 3 meter dan tinggi 1 meter, tanpa mata, hanya memiliki hidung dan mulut. Hinata mengatakan "Shit!" saat melihat dengan jelas gigi-gigi runcing yang tajam.

"Brengsek!" Seru Kosaka lalu menembak keatas, diikuti Lev dan Hinata. "Tiliqua Jack!"

"The hell! Aku tau tentang mereka, tak kusangka kita sangat 'beruntung' bertemu tiga." Kata Lev dengan menekankan kata beruntung.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata sarkas itu, Lev." Kata Kosaka.

Tiga Tiliqua Jack itu menghindari tembakan dengan mudah. Mereka melompat dengan cepat ke hadapan Lev, Hinata, dan Kosaka.

"Tsukishima, berapa lama lagi?" tanya Kosaka.

"Berikan aku satu menit." Kata Tsukishima yakin.

"Fine!" Kosaka. "Kita lindungi Tsukishima. Lalu pergi dari sini." Komandonya.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata dan Lev.

Mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu. Harus Hinata akui, melawan para destroyer terasa lebih mudah daripada melawan Tiliqua Jack. Tiliqua Jack lebih cepat. Walau mereka tak melihat, mereka bisa dengan mudah menemukan musuh dengan indra penciuman mereka yang tajam. Bahkan, Hinata, Kosaka, dan Lev menggunakan fitur tambahan pada seragam mereka. Timer Charge, fitur yang menambah daya tahan atau defense pada waktu yang ditentukan. Mereka memasang selama 60 detik. Tapi, setelah waktu habis, mereka harus mengistirahatkan diri selama 30 menit, tergantung berapa banyak waktu yang mereka pakai.

Sekarang mereka semua berhadapan dengan satu banding satu setiap orangnya. Kosaka mengahdapi bagian kanan, Lev mengahadapi bagian kiri, dan Hinata menghadapi ditengah. Mereka bertiga saling melirik dan mengangguk.

Ketiganya menembak, membuat distraksi. Hinata mengambil bom yang ada di kantong dibagian pinggang kirinya. Ia menekan tombol dan meleperkannya tepat didepan 3 Tiliqua Jack. 2 detik, dan bom itu meledak. Memperlihatkan asap berwarna keunguan dan berbau menjijikan.

"Haha, aku tau itu akan berguna." Kata Hinata.

"Tsukishima, are you done?" tanya Kosaka.

"Yeah!" seru Tsukishima sambil melepaskan kabel dan dan menyimpan Tab miliknya.

Tiliqua Jack itu menggeram, kehilangan seluruh penciuman. Mereka mengaum sebelum menyerang secara brutal ke segala arah. Serangan yang kuat, hingga membuat banyak barang dn mesin rusak.

"Shit, ayo pergi." Seru Lev sembari berlari menuju kearah pintu.

Lev dan Hinata berhasil keluar, sementara Kosaka dan Tsukishima harus terhenti saat melihat komputer-komputer raksasa dan mesin yang berada di langit-langit jatuh.

"Brengsek!" Seru Tsukishima sambil terus berlari.

2 Tiliqua Jack berlari menuju kearah Tsukishima dari arah yang berbeda, terlebih lagi, ada mesin yang juga jatuh dari atas yang kemungkinan 99% akan mengenai lelaki dengan nama yang berarti kunang-kunang itu. Melihatnya, Kosaka tidak tinggal diam. Dia tahu, Tsukishima menjadi prioritas utama mereka bertiga. Jadi... Kosaka mendorong Tsukishima sekuat yang ia bisa, hingga Tsukishima jatuh di lengan Hinata dan Lev.

Tsukishima menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kosaka tersenyum, menembak kedua Tiliqua Jack, dan yang terakhir, benda-benda berat yang jatuh menimpa lelaki itu.

"Shit! Kosaka!" Hinata menatap ruangan itu yang sudah tertutup oleh tumpukan benda-benda berat.

"Kita harus pergi." Kata Lev dengan nada berat.

Tsukishima membetulkan lerak kacamatanya. "Yeah." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned...


	6. Chapter 5

[2 years ago; Markas Utama Umbra Corporation]

"Untuk kalian yang sudah berhasil diterima disini, sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Acara itu berakhir. Tsukishima menghela napas. Akhirnya pidato panjang yang membosankan itu berakhir, pikirnya bosan.

"Kei!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Tsukishima. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengannya, Tsukishima Akiteru, kakaknya.

"Kakak." Katanya.

"Selamat." kata Akiteru sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau memilih untuk menjadi soldier*, kupikir kau akan memilih menjadi scientist sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi ilmuan." Katanya datar.

"Ah, jadi, squad apa yang ingin masuki?"

Tsukishima langsung mengingat akan 25 squad yang ada. Dia cukup tertarik dengan Third Squad. Kaptennya, Kuroo Tetsurou salah satu soldier terbaik yang berhasil memecahkan Unknown Case 045 - sebuah rumah yang berada ditengah danau, terbakar dengan misterius. Dan Bokuto Kotarou, Ace dari squad itu yang berhasil menghentikan pemberontakan anarki. Tapi untuk masuk ke Squad itu cukup sulit. Bahkan anggotanya sangat sedikit, sekitar 4 atau 5 orang anggota yang Tsukishima tahu sebagai orang-orang dengan kemampuan tinggi. Apalagi Third Squad adalah tim yang mengangani kasus dan misi tingkat tinggi. Dan ada alasan lain lagi yang ia rasa lebih penting daripada angota-anggota itu yang membuatnya ingin masuk.

"Kurasa aku ingin masuk Third Squad."

"Third Squad, huh? Itu sulit." Kata Akiteru tertawa. "Yeah, tapi kurasa kau bisa masuk."

"Ada yang bilang Third Squad?" seorang lelaki berambut greyish dan mata hijau yang tinggi. "Aku Haiba Lev."

"Halo, Haiba Lev." kata Akiteru. "Aku Akiteru, dan in adikku Tsukishima Kei. Dia ingin masuk Third Squad."

"Oh, aku juga." Kata Lev.

"Hee! Tsukishima, kau mau masuk ke Third Squad juga?" Seru seorang lelaki berambut orange yang sangat Tsukishima kenal.

"Jangan bilang kau mau masuk ke Third Squad, Hinata?" Tsukishima menatap penuh kengerian.

"Hei, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

Akiteru tertawa. "Ah, sepertinya Kei, kau akan masuk dengan teman-teman yang menyenangkan." Katanya membuat Tsukishima jengkel.

"Akiteru-nii, kudengar kau sekarang adalah ketua dari scientist 02?" Hinata beralih pada Akiteru.

"Ah." Akiteru tertawa canggung. "Well, tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan soal itu."

"Tapi kau baru saja masuk satu tahun yang lalu. Apa yang tidak hebat dari itu?"

Wajah Akiteru memerah. "Ahaha... tidak juga. Nah, nah, sebaiknya kalian pergi. Ruang Third Squad ada di lantai lima gedung kedua. Kalian tidak inginkan, gagal karena terlambat?"

"Hm... okay. Kami pergi."

.

[Third Squad Room]

"Hei, Capt. Menurutmu berapa orang yang akan masuk kedalam squad ini?" tanya Kouki pada Kuroo yang menembak target tak bergerak.

"Nah, aku tak tahu." Kata Kuroo. "Tahun lalu kita tak mendapatkan anggota baru." Dia tertawa pahit.

"Kuharap ada anggota baru." Kata Bokuto yang sudah selesai berlatih dengan Kousei. "Itu akan menyenangkan."

"Kau hanya iri dengan Teruyama dari Fifth Squad, kan?" kata Kousei.

"Damn, you right!" kata Bokuto.

"Hei, kalian. Aku punya kabar baik. Ada tujuh orang yang datang." Kata Kousei sambil memperlihatkan 7 orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kuroo dan Bokuto menangis dengan air mata imajiner.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." kata Kouki sweatdrop.

"Oke, anak baru. Perkenalkan, aku Kuroo Tetsurou, kapten dari Third Squad. Perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Hei, kau tidak mengenalkan nama kami?" protes Bokuto diikuti yang lain, menyetujui protesan Bokuto.

"Huh? Itu tidak penting. Lagian bakalan lama. Mending langsung ke perkenalan anak-anak baru ini." Jawab Kuroo tak peduli.

"Bro! You are so mean to me! To us!" seru Bokuto dengan lagak drama.

Tsukishima menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan, 'Mereka... kapten dan ace yang terkenal itu... ya?' dan entah kenapa ada 1% didirinya yang merasa menyesal memilih masuk ke squad ini.

"Hello, namaku Yoshimoto Kouki. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Kalian silahkan mengenalkan diri kalian dan abaikan yang dibelakang." Kouki tersenyum, tak peduli dengan pandangan terluka Kuroo yang juga mengatakan, "How dare you to betray me" dan tentu saja Kouki sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Namaku Hinata Shouyo." Seru Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Suga Kenta, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Woah, dua orang pendek!" Bokuto tertawa.

"Aku tidak pendek." Seru Hinata dan Kenta bersamaan.

"Kurasa kalian akan menjadi ace terhebat nantinya." Kata Bokuto apa-adanya. "Dan tentu saja dibawahku."

"Kurasa mereka akan melampauimu." Kata Kuroo dengan senyum ala chesire, membuat Bokuto merengut.

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Kondou Shouri."

"Ah, aku tahu kau." Kata Kousei. "Kau yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di latihan merakit bom, bukan? Kita beruntung."

"Namaku... Akaashi Keiji. Kuharap aku bisa berguna disini."

Mendengar namanya, Kuroo dan Bokuto langsung heboh. "Eh? Kau Akaashi? Yang mendapat score sempurna hampir disetiap latihan. Mantan kapten dari tim tempur dari foundation tempat makhluk-makhluk yang dikurung itu kan? yang pernah menghadapi dokter dengan topeng aneh itu."

Tsukishime melirik lelaki bermata metal blue itu. Nama lelaki sangat diingatnya. Apalagi pamannya sering menceritakan seorang lelaki bernama Akaashi. Dan ttentu saja, Tsukishima tahu, apa yang sedang dibicarakan kapten-ace itu. Tapi itu bukan urusannya sekarang.

.

[1 Month Later - After First Mission]

Tsukishima memilih untuk meneliti kembali beberapa misi-misi yang pernah dilakukan oleh Third Squad, termasuk misi pertama yang baru ia selesaikan kemarin. Ini bukan seperti Tsukishima adalah anak yang rajin, hanya saja, ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak lelah, Tsukishima?" tanya Akaashi yang membawakan dua gelas kopi.

"Hanya merasa terlalu banyak waktu luang." Kata Tsukishima. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Nah, aku cukup tidur siang tadi." Kata Akaashi santai. Akaashi melirik salah satu berkas dengan tanda SOLVED berwarna merah. "Oh, Unknown Case 009: Undead Maker. Kasus rahasia yang ditangani Third Squad di kota bawah tanah, Lluvinia. Bokuto mengatakan padaku, kalau ini salah satu kasus yang sulit." Akaashi membuka berkas itu. Terdapat foto-foto yang menjadi bukti para makhluk abadi yang tidak dapat mati, walau nyawa mereka sudah tidak ada diraga.

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh." Kata Tsukishima.

"Apanya?" tanya Akaashi heran.

"Anak dari Henry Runsworth, Aldini Runsworth tidak pernah ditemukan. Spekulasi akan Aldini yang dijadikan sebagai salah satu eksperimen ayahnya pun dikatakan tidak valid." Jawab Tsukishima.

"Hm.. kau benar. Itu cukup aneh." Akaashi tampak berpikir. "Ah, soal aneh, Tsukishima Akiteru itu, kakakmu, bukan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar rumor aneh itu?" tanya Akaashi. "Kalau kakakmu sedang melakukan penelitian tanpa izin."

Tsukishima membiarkan ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat. "Yeah, aku dengar." Katanya datar.

Sesaat setelah pembicaraan itu, terdengar ledakan besar. Akaashi dan Tsukishima merasakan getaran halus diruangan itu.

"Akaashi, Tsukishima!" Kosaka membuka pintu dengan wajah tegang. "Tsukishima, Lab tempat kakakmu bekerja..."

Tsukishima tidak mempedulikan akhir dari kalimat itu. dia langsung berlari keluar. Akaashi dan Kosaka mengikutinya.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di LAB 1, Noah dan Kouki mencegah mereka untuk pergi lebih jauh. Tapi Tsukishima bahkan tidak mendengarkan lagi. Hingga akhirnya Kuroo sendiri yang menghentikan Tsukishima.

"Minggir, Kapten." Katanya dingin.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi, Tsukishima Kei. Kau tidak di ijinkan disini. Kembali ke markas. Ini perintah." Kuroo memerintahkan dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf, Kapten, aku menolak."

"Apa kau ingin melanggar perintah? Apa kau tahu hukuman yang akan kau jalani?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau—"

"Kuroo!" Daichi, ketua dari Eighth Squad—Squad yang menangani kasus-kasus dengan status biru dan hijau, yaitu kasus-kasus yang kebanyakan berhubungan dengan racun atau bahan-bahan berbahaya—memanggil Kuroo, ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, tapi terhenti saat melihat Tsukishima. "Kau... adik dari Tsukishima Akiteru?"

"Yeah... aku ingin mengetahui kondisi kakakku, biarkan aku lewat."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tidak bisa lewat." Daichi menatap Tsukishima dengan pandangan penuh simpati. Dan Tsukishima tahu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. "Ledakan itu menyebabkan reaksi pada semua cairan yang ada di lab, menjadikan racun yang cukup untuk membunuhmu dengan cara meleleh, dan menyebabkan kerusakan pada kulit dan jaringan tubuhmu dengan hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat itu. Dan... seluruh orang yang berada di lab saat ledakan itu terjadi... dinyatakan meninggal."

.

[After Funeral]

"Hei, Hinata." Panggil Lev.

Hinata menoleh. "Apa, Lev?"

"Dimana orang tua Tsukishima? Aku tidak melihat mereka?" tanya Lev.

Wajah Hinata terlihat suram setelahnya. "Uh..." Hinata meihat kearah Tsukishima sebelum menjawab. "Mereka... meninggal, ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya menghilang."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lev bingung.

"Orang tua Tsukishima adalah dua soldier elit dari Zero Squad. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka melakukan misi Unknown Case 003 – Devil's Pass, mereka menghilang tanpa diketahui. Karena itulah Tsukishima dan Akiteru-nii masuk ke Umbra Corporation untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Tapi... karena tidak adanya data yang valid, mereka dinyatakan meninggal oleh yang lebih tinggi." Tutur Hinata.

"Zero Squad?" Akaashi mendekat. "Itu... Squad yang menangani kasus-kasus dengan level tinggi kan? Tapi sekarang squad itu dihilangkan."

"Begitulah." Kata Hinata.

"Kenapa Zero Squad dihilangkan?" tanya Lev tak mengerti.

"Tidak tahu." Kata Hinata. "Para pemimping langsung menutup Zero Squad tanpa adanya pemberitahuan sama sekali."

"Bisakah kalian tidak bergosip saat acara pemakaman kakakku." Suara dingin dan datar milik bungsu Tsukishima itu membuat ketiganya tersentak.

"Ah... maaf..." Hinata merasa bersalah.

Tsukishima menghembuskan napas. "Tidak apa." katanya. "Lagipula... itu bukan hal besar." Katanya sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kuroo menatap mereka berempat dengan wajah abstrak. Ia mendengar mereka.

.

Kuroo meletakkan kopi didekat Tsukishima yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas lama. Tsukishima hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja." kata Kuroo.

"Sebentar lagi." kata Tsukishima.

Hanya terdengan suara kertas. Suasana terasa canggung, bagi Kuroo.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan padaku, kapten?" tanya Tsukishima tanpa menoleh.

Kuroo melirik Tsukishima lama. "Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kuroo. "Apa kau mengetahui bahwa Third Squad lah yang menangani misi yang berhubungan dengan Zero Squad, yang berhubungan dengan orang tua mu...Karena kau sudah tahu... aku yang..." jeda sesaat. Apa itu alasan kenapa kau masuk ke squad ini?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Tsukishima.

"Tujuanmu... sebenarnya untuk apa?"

Tsukishima tersenyum sinis. "Jika aku mengatakan balas dendam, kau akan melakukan apa, Kapten?"

"Kau..."

Tsukishima menatap Kaptennya kemudian menghela napas. "Tapi itu sangat merepotkan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menjatuhkanmu dengan merugikan banyak orang. Lagipula... aku disini hanya ingin tahu... itu saja. jadi kau tidak perlu cemas aku akan membunuhmu saat kau terlelap tidur. Sedari awal aku tidak tertarik dengan balas dendam."

Hening selama lima menit, entah kenapa itu terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya.

Tsukishima bangkit. "Aku sudah selesai. Setelah mengembalikan semua ini aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, kapten." Katanya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kuroo.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Tsukishima berhenti berjalan. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian." Kuroo melihat kearah Tsukishima. "Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau ingin membunuhku, aku... akan menyerahkan diriku, dan kau bisa membunuhku."

Tidak ada jawaban selama semenit, lelaki berkacamata itu bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Tsu—"

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Kata Tsukishima sebelum kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Author note :

Halooo...

Kali ini author cuma bikin cerita masa lalu aja

Tapi jangan salah, cerita masa lalu ini akan berhubungan sama klimaks cerita

Always tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaaa


	7. Chapter 6

[12.35]

[UnderGround (UG)]

[Team A : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Yuuki Kousei]

Mereka berempat keluar lift. Sesaat setelahnya, terasa sedikit guncangan. Mereka memasang sikap siaga. Berharap bahwa yang diatas tidak jatuh kebawah, menimpa mereka.

"What the hell!? Apa itu gempa?" tanya Bokuto.

"Mungkin ada yang menggunakan peledak." Kata Kousei.

"Kuharap tempat ini tidak runtuh." Kata Bokuto sambil menghela napas.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa disini." Kata Kuroo setelah ia memeriksa ruangan itu dengan sebuah senter.

Yang lain mengikutinya menggunakan senter yang selalu mereka bawa. Mereka memperhatikan. Ruangan ini kecil, ukurannya hanya 3x4. Tanpa jendela atau pintu. Tak ada barang apapun disini. Sepertinya hanya lift satu-satunya jalan.

"Tch! Ini menyebalkan!" Kata Bokuto.

"Apa gunanya ruangan ini?" Tanya Kousei.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa lagi." Kata Kuroo. "Siapa tau ada yang kita lewatkan. Mungkin saja ada pintu rahasia disini."

"Kau benar sekali, kapten." Kata Akaashi sambil menekan salah satu bagian lantai. Sebuah pintu, atau lebih tepatnya lubang persegi dengan ukuran yang cukup untuk satu orang dewasa terbuka disebelah tempat Akaashi menekan salah satu bagian lantai tadi. Akaashi menyintari lubang. "Lumayan tinggi, tapi kurasa tidak masalah."

"Kurasa kita bisa masuk lewat sini." Kata Kuroo yang berjongkok didepan Akaashi.

Tepat setelah Kuroo berkata begitu, terdengar bunyi "Krek" yang panjang, seperti suara gerigi-gerigi mesin yang mulai bergerak.

"Dinding dan atap bergerak. MOVE!" Seru Kousei.

Semuanya tersentak. Menyadari kalau ruangan itu semakin menyempit, Akaashi langsung melompat. Tubuh Akaashi lebih ramping daripada ketiga temannya, dia dengan mudah melewati lubang tersebut. Dan dengan mudahnya mendarat ke lantai dingin. Berbeda dengan Akaashi, badan Bokuto yang paling besar. Ia sedikit kesulitan awalnya. Tapi langsung meluncur kebawah dengan bantuan Kuroo. Ia mendarat dengan ringan. Kuroo awalnya ingin mendahulukan Kousei, tapi Kousei langsung meminta kaptennya untuk melompat. Kousei berpikir ia takkan sempat melompat. Dan satu orang mati lebih baik daripada dua orang yang mati. Lagipula, Kousei berpikir, jika tidak mati sekarang, orang itu akan mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

"Haahhh... Padahal aku sangat senang ada di Third Squad." Katanya.

Kuroo mendarat dengan perasaan gusar. Cairan menetes dari atas. Bahkan tanpa melihatpun, Kuroo tau apa itu. Darah... dari Kousei.

"BASTARD!" Serunya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Akaashi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan membuat dinding dan atap bergerak. It's my fault that Kousei—" Akaashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kuroo dan Bokuto menatap Akaashi. Mereka tahu, yang paling dekat dengan Kousei adalah Akaashi. Yang paling bersedih akan ini adalah Akaashi.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Kata Bokuto. "Sejak kita diterima di Umbra, kita semua sudah melakukan sumpah. Berani mati dalam misi. Sekarang, ayo bergerak." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar." Kata Kuroo sambil mengangguk.

Akaashi menatap sekali lagi keatas. Sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kuroo dan Bokuto.

[12.40]

[Second Floor]

[Team B : Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyo, Haiba Lev]

Setelah memastikan jika tidak ada Tiliqua Jack atau makhluk lainnya, mereka terduduk dilantai. Hinata dan Lev jelas harus beristirahat, paling tidak setengah jam untuk satu menit charge. Tsukishima duduk diantara keduanya, membuka tabletnya dan mengaktifkan hologram map mode.

"Lihatlah, kalian berdua." Kata Tsukishima. "Ini denah dari gedung ini. Dan lihat ini." Ia memfokuskan pada denah bawah. "Ini ruang bawah tanah. Dan yang anehnya, berfungsi."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Lev juga menatap kearah Tsukishima tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, hanya di ruang bawah tanah saja yang memiliki kegiatan. Aku melihat listrik dengan jumlah besar. Ada aktifitas aneh disitu saat aku meretasnya."

"Maksudmu, ada orang disana?" Tanya Lev.

"Kemungkinan besar begitu." Jawab Tsukishima. "Dan kurasa, orang itulah yang membuat mahkluk-makhluk dikota ini."

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahu Kapten." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba menghubungi kapten dan yang lainnya. "Huh? Aneh... tidak tersambung."

"Kuharap tidak ada masalah." Kata Tsukishima.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Lev. "Apa kita mencari kapten dan lainnya atau pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?"

"Kurasa lebih baik kita langsung pergi keruang bawah tanah." Kata Hinata.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" Tanya Tsukishima tak yakin.

"Insting." Sahut Hinata enteng, membuat Tsukishima menekan 'Titik Diare' dikepala Hinata. "Tsukishima sialan, kenapa kau harus menekan titik diare-ku?" protes Hinata yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Insting." Sahut Tsukishima.

"Yah, kurasa kita akan langsung ke ruang bawah tanah." Kata Lev, tak mempedulikan bagaimana Hinata berguling sambil memegang kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu jalannya, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima memasang wajah terganggu. "Apa kau bisa tidak memanggilku Tsukki? Dan, ya, aku tahu jalannya. Tapi untuk sekarang mustahil. Kalian perlu 'diistirahatkan'."

[12.58 PM]

[Underground B-2]

[Team A : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji]

Tempat itu luas, berupa lorong panjang dengan banyak pintu. Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Akaashi berjalan dengan waspada. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, yang akan datang dari setiap pintu-pintu itu.

"Sepertinya semuanya aman." Kata Akaashi walau dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Jangan turunkan pertahanan dan kewaspadaan kalian." Kata Kuroo.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Tanya Bokuto.

Mereka berhenti bergerak saat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, mereka memasuki salah satu pintu terdekat. Melihat siapa saja yang datang dari celah pintu. Orang-orang berseragam militer yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Konoha, Tora, dan Matsukawa. Tiga Ace dari Second Squad. Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Tanya Bokuto tak percaya setelah ketiga orang itu masuk ke pintu paling ujung di lorong ini.

"Bukankah, Second squad dinyatakan hilang, Kapten?" Tanya Akaashi.

Kuroo terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Ugh, aku harap apa yang kupikirkan tidak benar." Gumamnya. "Ayo! Kita harus memeriksanya kesana. Jika mereka memang berkhianat, kita akan habisi mereka."

[13.15]

[Underground B-2]

[Team B : Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyo, Haiba Lev]

Lev melempar SIG SG nya yang pelurunya telah habis pada zombie terakhir sebelum akhirnya menembak dengan HK45. Hinata, Tsukishima, dan Lev tak menyangka, sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, puluhan zombie menyerbu mereka. Beruntung, mereka sudah siap.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Lev.

"Tidak ada, walau lenganku sedikit sakit karena benturan tadi." Sahut Tsukishima.

"Okay, artinya semuanya baik-baik saja." Kata Hinata. "Setelah ini kita kemana?"

Tsukishima mengambil Tabletnya. "Setelah ini belok kiri. Ada pintu yang menuju ruangan. Ada beberapa orang didalam sana, sepertinya."

"Okay." Lev dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Tunggu." Tsukishima membuka tasnya. Mengambil dua SS-2 dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata dan Lev. "Kalian tidak berencana menyerang hanya dengan HK45 dan Nighthawk, kan?" katanya.

"Sungguh penuh persiapan." Kata Lev.

"Yeah, dan kalian pikir siapa yang menyiapkan peluru kalian lebih dari biasanya." Dengus Tsukishima. "Ayo, perasaanku mulai tidak enak jika hanya berdiam diri disini.

Mereka mengikuti petunjuk dan sampai pada pintu yang dikatakan oleh Tsukishima. Pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Mereka bertiga memasukinya dengan waspada, berharap tidak ada musuh yang mati tapi dapat bergerak atau makhluk-makhluk dengan tubuh yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

Alarm berbunyi dan pintu terkunci. Hinata mencoba mendobrak bahkan menembak pintu, tapi pintu itu terbuat dari bahan anti-peluru. Gas mulai keluar dari ventilasi yang ada di ruangan itu. Hinata terjatuh bersamaan dengan Tsukishima yang tumbang. Lev menyadari kalau ruangan dipenuhi dengan gas penidur.

"Shit!" Umpat Lev sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

[13.30]

[Under Ground: Unknown]

[Third Squad : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyo, Haiba Lev]

Lev terbangun dengan tangan terikat. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Lev juga melihat team A ada bersama dengannya dengan keadaan yang sama. Mereka seluruh senjata mereka tidak ada. Lev melihat kearah meja, ah, disana semua senjata miliknya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, tidak sekarang. Mereka dijaga, oleh pasukan elit, Second Squad.

"Oya, tak kusangka akan bertemu para pengkhianat." Kata Lev sambil tersenyum sarkas.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek." Kata Miya Atsumu.

"Kau jangan terpancing, Atsumu." Kata Miya Osamu datar.

"Mereka hanya orang lemah yang tertangkap begitu mudah disini, tidak seharusnya kau terpancing, Atsumu." Kata Yamamoto Taketora yang anehnya, sangat santai, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, berisik, seperti Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Konoha Akinori dan Matsukawa Issei hanya berdiam diri didekat meja, walau jelas, gestur tubuh mereka menandakan mereka sangat siap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Berlari dan mengambil senjata, misalnya.

"Apa motif kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Kuroo.

"Kenapa kami harus memberitahu pecundang seperti kalian?" Atsumu menyeringai. "Tidak ada untungnya bagi kami memberitahumu, kan?"

"Siapa pemimpin kalian?" Tanya Bokuto.

"Pemimpin kami?" Second Squad tertawa."Yah, tenang saja, dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tsukishima menatap Hinata dan Hinata balik menatap Tsukishima. Mereka kemudian sama-sama kembali menatap kedepan. Tsukishima menghela napas. Dia benar-benar benci keadaannya sekarang.

"Oh, dia sudah datang." Kata Atsumu.

Seseorang datang dengan jas lab, berjalan dengan senyum santainya, kemudian duduk dikursi paling depan. Third Squad, kecuali Tsukishima dan Hinata, menatap terkejut orang itu.

"Bukankah, dia... sudah... mati?" Kata Bokuto.

"Halo, Third Squad dan adikku tersayang." Akiteru tersenyum, sedikit mengejek.

"Halo, Kakak." Kata Tsukishima datar.

"Oya? Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut lagi, adikku."

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sebenarnya." Kata Tsukshima. "Aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa membuat ini selain Kakak."

"Tsukishima Akiteru, apa motifmu melakukan ini?" Tanya Kuroo.

Akiteru terkekeh. "Oh my, Kuroo... why don't you ask my brother. I think he know, because, he must has same mind with me in the past, right, brother?"

"Revenge." Jawab Tsuskishima. "He want revenge. Dan tentu saja, ini karena kematian orang tua kami."

"My brother really clever. But not that clever." Akiteru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku menyelidiki kasus kematian orang tua kami saat sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di markas. Hanya satu bulan dan aku tahu, bagaimana kalian melakukan 'pembunuhan' pada orang tua kami. Orang-orang licik itu, hanya bisa memanfaatkan kemudian membuangnya jika sudah tidak digunakan. Dan kemudian aku tahu, cara balas dendam. Bagaimana kalau aku hancurkan sedikit, kemudian buat 'ledakan besar'."

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Hei, jika kau berpikir, para monster itu hanya akan berdiam di kota ini saja, kau salah, Kuroo Tetsurou." Akiteru berjongkok didepan Kuroo dan tersenyum. "Hey, bagaimana kalau Third Squad yang membawa para monster-ku yang 'manis' ke markas? Lagipula, bukankah itu misi kalian?"

"Kau... ingin menggunakan kami?" Kuroo terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa. "Itu takkan terjadi."

Akiteru berdiri, menatap rendah dan tak suka pada Kuroo. "How dare you laugh like that!"

"OY! Kalian ingat apa perintahku saat kita memasuki kota ini? **Bunuh siapapun atau apapun yang hidup disini!** "

Mereka berenam bergerak secara bersamaan, menghindari tembakan dari Second Squad. Kedua tangan mereka bahkan sudah bebas. Satu hal yang Second Squad tidak ketahui, Third Squad bukan hanya Soldier tapi juga Assassin yang sudah dilatih khusus oleh Hitman tingkat tinggi, mereka diajari segala hal. Membunuh adalah keahlian mereka, dengan atau tanpa senjata.

"Tora, kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku." Kata Bokuto sambil tersenyum. Bokuto dengan cepat mengunci gerakan Tora. "Selamat tinggal." Katanya, sesaat sebelum Tora jatuh ke lantai.

Tsukishima dan Hinata melawan Matsukawa dan Konoha, bahkan tanpa kesulitan. Mereka bahkan dapat mengambil Luger dan Magnum dengan mudah, dan menembak dua orang itu tepat dikepala.

"Second Squad benar-benar membosankan." Kata Hinata.

Akaashi dan Lev menghadapi Atsumu dan Osamu. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka membunuh si kembar itu. Apalagi, 3 minggu ini, Lev sudah berkali-kali mendapat misi dimana dia harus membunuh lawan yang lebih kuat darinya, tanpa senjata.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh lawan yang membosankan seperti ini." Kata Lev sambil berbalik saat Miya Twin tumbang.

"Yo! Tuan ilmuan, apa kau masih ingin melawan?" Kata Kuroo sambil menodongkan pedangnya tepat didepan Akiteru.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menyerah?" Tantang Akiteru sambil menembakan magnum yang dihindari oleh Kuroo. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Akiteru, ia menekan tombol dan berlari menjauh.

Sedetik kemudian, yang Third Squad tahu, 3 Destroyer yang sepertinya bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tch! Ini sama sekali tidak bagus." Kata Kuroo.

"Kapten, kau bisa kejar dia." Kata Tsukishima. "Kami yang akan menhadapi 3 Destroyer ini."

"Oke, aku serahkan pada kalian." Kata Kuroo sambil berlari mengejar Akiteru yang telah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Guys, I have bad news." Kata Bokuto. "Waktu kita hanya tinggal 28 menit lagi. dan setelahnya, tempat ini akan meledak."

"10 menit cukup untuk pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Tsukishima yang sudah menembak.

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Kata Akaashi.

"Ini akan lebih mudah karena kita sudah tahu kelemahannya." Kata Hinata yang menggunakan dua hand gun sekaligus.

[13.50]

[Underground: Unknown]

Kuroo menebas makhluk _living dead_ entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Di tempat ini, sangat banyak makhluk seperti itu. Sepertinya Akiteru benar-benar memasang perangkap untuk membunuh mereka semua. Untungnya tidak sebanyak yang diluar.

Ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki tingkat dua. ruangan itu berbentuk segi enam, tidak terlalu besar. Akiteru berdiri dihadapan Kuroo dengan magnum di tangan. Akiteru tersenyum, bukan senyum menyenangkan tentu saja.

Akiteru mulai menembak yang tentu saja dihindari oleh Kuroo. Kuroo bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan Akiteru. Akiteru bukan fighter. Kuroo bahkan berhasil merebut pistol dari tangan Akiteru sedetik setelah tembakan ketiga. Kuroo juga berhasil menjatuhkan Akiteru ke lantai dan menodongkan pistol ke Akiteru.

Akiteru tidak terlihat takut. Dia malah tertawa. "Kau akan membunuhku? Setelah membunuh orang tuaku kau akan membunuhku. Haha, aku akan berakhir seperti orang tuaku, dibunuh olehmu, itu benar-benar ide yang bagus. Apa kau juga yang akan membunuh adikku dimasa depan, Kapten Kuroo Tetsurou?"

Kuroo menatap Akiteru datar. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Tsukishima Akiteru." Kata Kuroo, membuat Akiteru tersadar, dibelakang Kuroo, di lantai dua ruang itu, Tsukishima dengan PSG1 ditangannya. Saat Kuroo mengeser badannya, Tsukishima menembak tepat mengenai bagian vital Akiteru.

"Hah, kau... menggunakan adikku, eh... hah ahaha..."

Tsukishima turun dan mendekati Kakaknya. Ia kemudian berjongkok disamping kakaknya. Kedua Tsukishima itu saling menatap. Kuroo memilih mundur sedikit di jarak aman. Kuroo tahu, bagaimanapun juga, Tsukishima sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

"Balas dendam itu hal yang bodoh." Kata Tsukishima. "Tapi, Kak, aku sudah berjanji pada kapten untuk membunuh Kapten nantinya. Jadi, kau bisa hilangkan dendammu itu."

Akiteru tersenyum lembut. "Biar kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Kei. Strix Rufipes is not wise." Katanya sebelum akhirnya mati.

Tsukishima tidak bisa berdiam sedih ditempat itu. Bukan hanya seluruh makhluk expreimen sudah keluar kandangnya dan mulai memenuhi hampir seluruh tempat, waktu mereka hanya 10 menit 49 detik untuk keluar dari gedung itu. Kuroo dan Tsukishima berlari menuju lift terbuka, dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan 4 orang lainnya. Membutuhkan 3 menit untuk mencapai lift. Mereka melompat saat Lev menekan tombol untuk naik keatas.

"Syukurlah kalian tepat waktu." Kata Hinata.

"Bagus, Akaashi, kau bisa menemukan lift ini." Kata Bokuto.

"Aku hanya melihatnya di tab milik Tsukishima." Kata Akaashi sambil memberikan Tab tersebut pada Tsukishima.

"Berapa lama kita akan sampai kepermukaan?" tanya Kuroo.

"Kurasa sekitar 6 menit." Kata Akaashi. "Kalau tidak, berarti bersiap saja untuk tertimpa dan mati."

"Akaashi, bisa tidak berhenti berkata seperti itu." Kata Lev.

"Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan ambil cuti dan pergi ke pulau tropis." Kata Bokuto.

[Report]

Third Squad berhasil keluar gedung sesaat sebelum terjadi ledakan. Helikopter datang dan Third Squad keluar dari kota Aragon. 6 orang di konfirmasi keluar dengan selamat dan 6 orang lainnya dinyatakan meninggal. Akiteru dan Second Squad ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pada kasus kota Aragon. Kasus dinyatakan 'SOLVED' oleh para petinggi walau tidak mendapatkan sampel yang diinginkan.

[Third Squad Lounge Room]

[20.00]

Tsukishima terduduk di sofa berwarna merah marun. Lev menyusuk duduk disampingnya dengan air jeruk ditangannya. Bokuto dan Hinata duduk di lantai sambil merakit ulang pistol. Kuroo dan Akaashi tidak ada bersama mereka. Kuroo sedang menghadap petinggi setelah menyelesaikan laporan. Dan Akaashi memilih untuk tidur dikamar. Tsukishima juga ingin ikut pergi kekamar dan tidur. Tapi si bocah oranye yang penuh energi itu membuatnya tak bisa pergi kekamar dengan alasan, _kita pergi bersama saja, kitakan satu kamar._ Alasan macam apa itu? Dan karena Tsukishima sedang tidak ingin berdebat atau protes, dia mengiyakan saja.

"Hey..." Hinata bersuara. "Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang janggal."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Bokuto. "Apa yang aneh."

"Entahlah." Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa aneh."

"Anyway, Bokuto, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di underground? Sementara kami harus mengikuti map." Kata Lev.

"Akaashi tak sengaja menemukan lift menuju kebawah. Tapi jalannya cukup sulit."

Tsukishima mendengarkan dalam diam, tapi otaknya berpikir. Hal aneh mulai hinggap dipikirannya. Berharap dia salah, tapi... Tsukishima akhirnya bersuara. "Hey, kasus kota Aragon itu.. sudah ada sejak 5 tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Yeah, kenapa?" Sahut Bokuto sambil menyelesaikan rakitannya.

"Agak aneh menurutku." Kata Tsukishima. "Soalnya, kakakku datang kesini tiga tahun lalu, dan dia menyelidiki kasus orang tuaku saat ia pertama kali ada disini. Dan itu aneh."

"Mungkin Akiteru-nii hanya mengambil sisa dari kasus itu." Kata Hinata yang beralih ke pistol lainnya setelah menyelesaikan pistol pertama.

Tsukishima ingin mengangguk tapi kata-kata Akiteru terngiang dikepalanya. _Strix Rufipes is not wise_. Apa maksudnya itu? Tsukishima mengambil tab-nya dan mencari tentang Strix Rufipes. Yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah kata latin. Dan ia mulai memikirkannya lagi. Ia kemudian melihat tabnya dan membuka map. Mata Tsukishima membesar dan ia menyadari hal yang benar-benar gawat.

"Damn!" Serunya sambil bangkit. Membuat Lev tersedak kaget. Hinata dan Bokuto langsung memperhatikan Tsukishima.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Bokuto.

"Dalangnya bukan kakakku." Kata Tsukishima sebelum ia mengambil Lawgiver miliknya. Ia tergesa-gera menuju pintu. Diikuti Bokuto.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsukishima?" Tanya Bokuto heran.

"Strix Rufipes, itu nama latin untuk—" Sebelum Tsukishima menyelesaikan kata-katanya, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

Akaashi terbaring dikasur. Ditatapnya jam disamping meja. Kamar itu terasa luas dan sepi sekarang, tanpa Kousei dan Noah. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba lupa. Sesaat sebelum ia mulai tertidur, suara alarm peringatan tanda bahaya berbunyi.

Akaashi langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia mengambil Remington dan hampir berjalan keluar kamar, jika saja, makhluk-mahkluk itu, makhluk-mkhluk yang mereka lawan di Aragon, tidak masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Finally! Chapter 6 akhirnya done juga! Setelah kupikir tidak akan selesai gegara lebih banyak stuck daripada idenya (kalo ide buat project lain banyak)

Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan fanfic ku yang ini selesai.

Ganbatte for me

Ahhh, aku nungguin Haikyuu Season 4 yang gak datang-datang.

Untungnya OPM bakal ada Season duanya dan sudah di konfirmasi (Terhura saya), walau beda studio

.

Thank You for you who always read my fanfic and waiting for the next chapter


	8. Epilog

Terjadi kekacauan besar di Markas Umbra Corporation. Banyak makhluk experimen dari kota Aragon berada dalam markas. Monster kelas S yang datang bahkan satuan elit tak dapat menanganinya. Sebuah helikopter mendarat dengan aman. Seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati helikopter dengan santai, bahkan tidak ada satupun makhluk itu yang mengganggunya, mereka malah memberikan jalan untuk lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati pestanya... Akaashi." Noah tersenyum saat membuka pintu helikopter.

Akaashi tertawa. "Yeah, pesta selalu menyenangkan dan meriah, aku benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kousei?" Tanya Noah lagi.

"Oh, dia mati. Karena dia mencoba membongkar diriku didepan kapten." Kata Akaashi santai sambil mengencangkkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa ada yang tahu tentang identitas kita?" Tanya Noah.

"Nah, tidak ada. Ah, kecuali Tsukishima Kei. Tapi dia sudah mati." Akaashi menatap keluar saat helikopter lepas landas. "That damn Akiteru just give him a hint. Tapi... semua sudah diatasi."

"Hint? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Akiteru pada Kei?"

"Strix Rufipes is not wise." Akaashi memejamkan matanya. "Strix Rufipes nama latin untuk _Rufous-Legged Owl_." Noah menatap Akaashi tak mengerti. Akaashi melirik Noah. "Dan dalam bahasa Jepang?"

Noah berpikir sesaat kemudian ia mengerti. " _Akaashi-mori-fukurou_. Akaashi, namamu."

"Bukan hanya itu." Lanjut Akaashi. "Aku yakin, Tsukishima menyadari kalau memang aku yang menjadi dalang sebenarnya. Ia sering menatapku curiga saat dalam misi itu. Apalagi selalu aku yang menemukan dan menentukan jalan. Tapi, yah, kebanyakan orang bodoh takkan menyadarinya."

Noah menghela napas. "Yeah, paling tidak mereka sudah mati. Dan balas dendam kita terpenuhi. Orang-orang rakus dan serakah memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Yeah, kau benar."

Tsukishima menatap helikopter yang menjauh. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terkena darah, entah darah dirinya sendiri atau orang lain. Ditangan kirinya memegang pedang milik Kuroo. Kuroo sudah mati, bersama para petinggi. Lev dan Bokuto juga, mereka tak sempat menyelamatkan diri atau melindungi diri. Hampir seluruh orang yang ada dimarkas mati, kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hinata memegang kepalanya. "Monster sialan, membuat kepalaku terbentur."

"Keberuntunganmu untuk hidup itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Tsukishima.

"Bukannya kau juga sama." Kata Hinata mendengus. Ia kemudian tersadar akan benda yang dipegang tangan kanan Tsukishima. "Sebuah file? Untuk kasus apa?"

Tsukishima menghela napas. "Terlalu lama sampai kau lupa, dasar bodoh." Tsukishima mengangkat map file itu hingga cover nya dapat terlihat oleh Hinata. _UNKNOWN CASE 015: DEATH ANGEL ALWAYS KNOW_.

"Ah, organisasi itu. Benar juga, itu misi kita." Hinata melepas bajunya yang sudah berlumur darah dan menggantinya dengan sebuah seragam resmi. Dilengannya terdapat lambang gagak dan bumi. "Jadi, kita akan melakukan apa sekarang? Akaashi dan Noah termasuk organisasi itu, bukan? Langsung mencari dan menangkap mereka?"

"Ah, itu merepotkan." Tsukishima mengambil seragamnya—yang juga sama seperti seragam Hinata. "Kita harus kembali ke markas utama. Lagipula, kita punya seseorang untuk diinterograsi, bukan?" Tsukishima menyeringai.

"Cih, jika kau sudah menyeringai seperti itu, artinya pertanda buruk."

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo! Keita sudah menunggu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahnya tentang kita yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama." Kata Tsukishima yang langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata.

"Oy, jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKAYYYY!

THIS STORY IS DONEEEE!

Emang ya, kalo udah nyelesaiin cerita itu rasanya plong, gak ada beban hutang cerita ke pembaca.

So? Gimana menurut kalian?

Rame kah? Membosankah?

Yah, itu tergantung diri masing-masing.

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran.


End file.
